


But the priiize!

by Renezinha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diva!Kaidan, F/M, GayForDatBioticBooty, Humanized Aliens, Illustrated, M/M, Mild Smut, Not a native English speaker, Recreational Drug Use, creepy!Kaidan, mShenko, stalker!Kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>I had this idea for a modern AU with our boys playing two Actors that don't really like each other much, so..here it is. Another attempt at a Mshenko fic. I know nothing of how movies are made or whatever, don't take this too seriously, it's just a silly fic with a silly plot. </p>
  <p>Enjoy x)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>[Now with (crappy) art made by me! ]</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life has never been easy, John knows that, and that's exactly what has been keeping him humble throughout the years. Childhood had sucked and being transferred from one foster home to the other never did him any good either. They used to say he was a problematic kid and they weren't far from the truth. He'd get in troubles whenever he wanted to move and when the next family proved to be a bunch of jackasses just like the previous family did, he'd do everything to move again. At the age of 18, he found a crappy job at a crappy diner and since his Boss didn't care much about his new employees' work experience, John had been safe. He had saved some money and was able to finally start living his own life. Eventually one thing led to the other and he's currently one of the most respected male actors out there. Who would have guessed that that silly casting a few years ago would have paid off?! He had more money than he could ever spend, and his girlfriend was none other than the actress Liara T'Soni herself! She had won a few awards, pulled some strings here and there, helped him in his career...and yeah, he has to admit she had helped him more than anyone else ever did. They had entered a movie together a couple years ago, not as the main couple though, but somehow..they'd fallen for each other anyway. He loved her and she loved him. And that's all that mattered.

It was a lovely morning, the sun peeked around the courtains in the master bedroom, forcing Shepard to wake up. With his eyes still closed, he reached out a hand to the spot next to him only to find it empty. Of course Liara was gone, why is he even surprised? She liked to go out and go for a run early in the morning..when she didn't opt to stay in the house and use the gym downstairs, that is. Shepard sat up, yawning, bringing a hand up to rub at one eye, another yawn escaping his lips. Damn, he's sleepy! He should have come home earlier last night. A quick glance at the clock and he groaned. 8:00am. 8:01am when his phone started ringing.

“It's too damn early for this..Christ!” He cursed under his breath as he reached for the bedside table, retrieving his phone, ignoring the call. Huh, a few messages and a bunch of missed calls.. all from Kasumi Goto, his Agent and Manager. The phone started ringing once more, Kasumi again. Yeah, best pick up the call before she shows up at his place instead.

“'Morning, Kasumi.”

“What took you so long, Shep?! “ She demanded an explanation. Sure, like he'd start indulging her all of a sudden.

“Have you checked the hour before calling me? Wait, wait..don't answer that.”

“Good boy. I wouldn't be calling you if this wasn't important..so, wake up and listen carefully.” She teased, taking her time now it seems.

“Okay, i'll bite. What is it?”

“I got you the main role on a very important movie.”

“Uh-huh..you always say they're important..and then it's Sharknado..Strikes again or whatever..!” He wouldn't be caught dead entering one of those movies, that's for sure..even if he secretly enjoys them. Guilty pleasures, everyone has them!

“Trust me on this one, Shep. You know i always take good care of you.” She giggled. Was she giggling?!

“Hilarious. Anyway..spit it out, what movie? Who's the director?”

“It's a Tali' Zorah production. You know how popular her romantic movies are, of course i was going to find you a role! And they don't even need you to audiction, isn't that great?” Kasumi sure sounded excited, something's amiss.

“Wait..that easy? Kasumi..what did you do?”

“Told them you were the perfect Actor for the role..told them you're always up for new experiences and challenges..and they seemed pretty excited about it. The producer i talked to said they wanted a manly man looking guy for the main role..and, Shep, i think you nail it.” Great, flatterer Kasumi is always dangerous.

“I..see. Okay. Been wanting to work with Tali for a while now to be honest.” Tali was a popular director, everybody liked her and her movies..and she had that passion most directors out there lacked. The woman was a joy to have around, according to those close to her. “Send me the script whenever you can. Now i'm curious.”

“Sure thing, i'll have it delivered to you as soon as possible.”

“Now..couldn't this have waited??”

“I was too excited to tell you! Can you blame me? I love Tali's movies.” Fangirl much? “Okay, gotta go, still have to go pick up your suit for the party tonight. Bye, Shep.”

“Thanks, talk to you later.” He hang up and stared at his phone's screen for a while. Another party? Damn, he's getting too old for this. When he finally decided to get out of bed, he caught Liara staring at him from the doorway, an amused smile making its way up her lips.

“Liara.. jesus, how long have you been there?” He had been caught with his pants in his hands. Literally. He pulled them up and closed the zipper as the woman pushed off the doorway and approached him from behind, circling her arms around his waist.

“Long enough. I hard you talking to Kasumi...so, Tali wants you in her new movie?”

“Kasumi basically sold me to them, she's good at what she does, i'll give her that.” He grinned, turning around to face his girlfriend, reaching out a hand to caress the blue locks that had become her trademark across the years, tucking a few rebel hairs ears behind her ear.

“I'm happy for you, i like Tali's work as well.Her movies are... somehow refreshing, can't wait to see what she has in store for you.” She smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, me neither.”

 

Kaidan Alenko was the typical spoiled rich brat that always got what he wanted, no matter the cost, no matter what he had to do or send people to do for him. Being an Actor was natural for him since he had been born into a family of Actors in the first place. His father had retired after a while, for personal reasons, but his mother still acted on theaters every now and then. Kaidan loved to see her on stage, she belonged there, not behind the cameras. His cousins were in the business too though they weren't nearly as famous as he was. And he enjoyed that, he enjoyed being on top of his career, doing what he does best.

He had a long day ahead of him. Interviews, photoshoots..and a party later that night, hosted by some magazine about celebrities. Oh, he'd go, alright, his diva side can't just ignore all those cameras and flashes now, can it?! Kaidan's a good guy...but that annoying smug side of his had gotten him into troubles with other Actors more than once before. He couldn't care less though, he just wants the papparazi to get his best side..or he'd surely end up sending many angry letters adressed to the magazines they work for.

Kaidan lazily lied down on the comfy couch in the wide living room while his Agent, Thane, sat at a nearby desk, going through the lot of messages they've gotten in the past week. There was a lot of fan mail, hate mail, marriage proposals, women claiming they were pregnant and claiming Kaidan to be the father..yeah, a lot to go through, no doubt! But Thane was good like that, managing to clear the spam in record time..and getting to what it really mattered.

“Tali' Zorah's assistant has sent the script. I shall go print it right away.” The man pulled the USB device from the computer and got up from his chair, sliding the tiny device into his pocket, casting a stoic glance at Kaidan, who didn't seem to have moved an inch since he had flopped down on that couch. “Mr Alenko?”

“Yeah, yeah..i heard you..go on then, bring me something to eat while you're at it.”

The man rolled his eyes, already used to his client's behavior by now, and stormed out of the living room, leaving the Actor to..whatever it is that he was doing. Kaidan accessed his e-mail through his phone, too lazy to get up and use the computer, and opened the one with the script, passing his eyes on the first page. A smirk spread across his face as he read the plot. Oh hell yes, he's gonna have a lot of fun with this one. Especially because John Shepard was playing the other main role and their characters interacted a lot. A LOT!

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=qycsy0)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some doodles i drew to illustrate how i picture these particular chars in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kasumi arrived at Shepard's mansion, the script had already been delivered to him. Liara had gone out for a while so it was just the two of them. And the guy outside mowing the law. Yeah, just the three of them then.

“Hey, Shep. You in here?” It was a big place, sure, but she was quick to find him in the main living room. He didn't look..happy. Oh, he had been reading the script, it seems. A smirk spread across the Agent's face as she placed the suit on the back of a chair and approached her client. “So...? It's good stuff, right?” Was she teasing him? But of course she was!

“Kasumi..” He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers. “ You got me a role in a gay romance.”

“Really, Shep, i didn't think you'd-..”

“It's fine, i don't have anything against it, wouldn't be the first time i kissed a guy in a movie, but..”

“But?”

“My love interest is played by goddamn Kaidan Alenko! If you knew he was in the movie, why did you get me a role in the first place? You know i hate that guy.”

Kasumi chuckled and Shepard raised a brow at her, wondering what the hell's so funny.

“It's a great opportunity..it's a Tali movie, remember? Besides..you're a professional..and so is Alenko, whatever grudges you have against each other, i'm sure you'll be able to see past it and do your jobs.”

“Kasumi! He's the guy who asks for 50 towels and brings a camel to the set just for fun! Oh, and let's not forget what he said about my last movie. '90 minutes of nonsense. Great ass though.' And you want me to act all professional around him?”

“Gee, let it go!” She chuckled, patting his shoulder. “Just do what you have to do, you won't get another opportunity like this if you quit now.”

He grunted in annoyance..the woman was right, wasn't she? Goddammit. “I'll..try. Can't promise i won't punch his face if he annoys me though.”

“Good boy.” She grinned. “Besides, the sex scene isn't that detailed, i'm sure you'll do just fine.”

Shepard's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't read that far into the script yet. “There's a sex scene?!” 

 

The party started around 9pm but not all the people that had been invited had arrived yet. Fornax was hosting said party at a luxurious hotel in downtown and the place was decorated in black and white motives. There were tables with snacks scattered around the saloon and a live jazz band playing on an improvised stage nearby. While some actors chatted, laughed, took selfies, others seemed to be glued to the snack tables. Delicious snacks and their delicious magnetic fields!

Kaidan had arrived a few minutes ago with Thane. The Actor insisted it was too early but his Agent managed to convince him to come to a party at decent hours for a change. Thane is... that good, no other Agent would be able to handle Alenko's diva side, that's for sure. Besides, he was kinda creepy, creeped the shit out of Kaidan sometimes. Thane left his client alone for a moment and went to talk to some of his own acquaintances by the snack tables. Alenko spotted one of his friends too, the Actor Jacob Taylor, and both went to the bar to have some drinks.

“Heard you got a main role in a Tali film. Congrats, man.” Jacob saluted, raising his glass.

“You should congratulate her instead. She's lucky i accepted the invitation.” Kaidan stated bluntly, reaching for his glass.

“Hilarious.” Jacob grinned, taking a sip of his drink. “Seriously...it's a romance, isn't it? Thought you didn't like those.”

“I had..my reasons.” He smirked. “It's a good story, can't wait to start filming.”

“Thought you were gonna say you can't afford to be picky.” Jacob teased, smirking. They have been friends for a few years, Jacob knows when Kaidan is bluffing. Besides..he's not a guy easy to deal with, many Actors and Directors had their share of problems with Alenko before..and that's why Jacob strongly suggested he shouldn't be picky about the movies he's invited to..while he's still invited to them, that is. Jacob's sure his friend wouldn't like to go back to audictioning.

“Hm...Jacob, please.” Kaidan turned on his barstool, facing the crowd, sipping from his drink every now and then.

That's when Shepard, Liara and Kasumi arrived to the party. Shepard was caught rubbing one eye because the goddamn flashes outside nearly blinded him. Liara laughed at him and Kasumi simply vanished, that woman is like a ninja sometimes. She could be seen by the snack tables later, stealing tiny frilly cakes and throwing them into her purse. 

Kaidan had been checking Shepard out the moment he stepped inside, completely ignoring the beauty by his side. The man cleaned up well, but he knew that already. He sure filled that black suit perfectly and his hair was growing. Good, he preferred seeing him like that..not that the buzz cut didn't suit him perfectly as well. Jacob caught his friend staring and playfully nudged him.

“K, you're staring.”

“So? It's not a crime, is it?” So he kept staring!

“Are you staring at Liara T'Soni or Shepard?” Jacob cocked a brow, not staring directly at them the same way his shameless friend did.

“Liara who?” There's your answer, Jacob. “See, John's my character's love interest in the movie.” He smirked, glancing at his friend this time.

“No way, it's one of those movies then..nah, m'not even surprised. Tali's bold like that. Thought you hated the guy though...so..hm..why do you seem so eager to start filming, huh?”

“I don't hate him..but it's fun picking on him, he gets all worked up. Kinda turns me on.”

“K, c'mon!”

“Hey, you asked. Too bad the guy's straight, what i wouldn't give to tap that.”

Jacob nearly choke on his drink.

“I..yeah, i'm gonna get some snacks. Talk to you later, K.” Jacob walked away and disappeared in the middle of the crowd. 

 

Like always, Liara had been stolen away from him. Shepard couldn't blame her though, she has a lot of friends, connections here and there, she's well loved in the business. Sure, he could have joined the conversation or find his friends, but he'd have time for that later..if they don't find him first, of course. John walked to the bar, greeting a few people on the way, smiles and waving, whatever keeps them happy. Reaching the counter, he asked for a glass of scotch, which the bartender started preparing right away. Kaidan was sitting on a barstool by the far end of the counter and when he saw his fellow Actor coming, he didn't even think twice about it. He had to greet the man, of course! They're gonna play a couple in a movie after all.

“Hey.”

Kaidan could be another ninja. Yeah. Shepard didn't even realize he was there and he sure startled him.  
“Hm..hello.”

The bartender served Shepard his scotch and the Actor quickly reached for it, downing almost half of his drink. Kaidan watched him, amused.

“Didn't mean to make you nervous, Shepard.” He teased.

“Like you could do that.” He placed the glass down, gazing at him.

“Just wanted to say hi. Are you as eager to start filming as i am?” Kaidan smirked, obviously pushing Shepard's buttons.

“Now why the hell would you be eager to start filming with 'Mr 90 minutes of nonsense' here, huh?” And John's getting all worked up! Typical.

“Great ass though.” Alenko smiled smugly, pretty proud of that one.

Okay. Act professional, Kasumi said. It's a great opportunity, Kasumi said. Easily said than done, Kasumi!

“I'm gonna find my girlfriend.” Didn't even finish his drink. “Excuse me.”

“See you around, John.” Shepard really wanted to punch that smug smile off his face.

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jqhvyf)

  
**(Kaidan at some point probaly lol)**  



	3. Chapter 3

And the party went on. Shepard eventually got Liara back and Kaidan had been cornered by his own friends as well. Good, Shepard could swear the other man had been staring intently at him the entire night. That guy sure creeps him out..and he's supposed to partner up with him in a romantic movie?

“John?” Liara forced him to look her way, catching him off guard.

“Yes?” 

“You seem..distracted, is everything alright?” She traced his unshaved chin with her fingertips, smiling at the way he seemed to be gathering his thoughts for a moment before giving her an answer.

“Of course, sweetheart, guess i'm just a little tired and..this suit Kasumi picked for me kinda..itches.” He slightly frowned, tugging at the collar.

“Really? Sounds like an excuse to leave the party early.” Well, damn, of course she'd say that. Truth is..the suit really started itching after a while..and he wasn't lying when he said he was tired. Besides, he didn't want to bump on Alenko for the rest of the night either. Their earlier interaction had been..awkward to say the least. Yeah, good luck shooting a movie together, guys!

“We can stay a little longer..if that's what you want.” He said, leaning to deposit a little kiss on her forehead.

“Good, because i'm not done talking to everyone yet.” She smiled widely, handing him a cookie caviar, before leaving him again. Great, thanks, T'Soni, he thought. Leave me with a snack i hate and throw me back into the lions. Shepard had never been the social type but he tried hard whenever it was needed anyway.

He frowned at the cookie in his hand and was ready to go and leave it on a nearby table when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, finding Garrus goddamn Vakarian standing right behind him.

“Vakarian! Thought you wouldn't show up.” They shook hands and Garrus chuckled, stealing the cookie from Shepard.

“Missed me?” He smirked. “Fell asleep, Michel almost threatened me to come..something about..the cast being together at a Fornax party? Well, here i am.” He ate the cookie and made a grimace. “ Ugh..caviar crap.” He tossed it away, not caring when it landed on Jacob's recently shaved head. 

“Anyway..” Garrus continued. “ Big deal, partnering up with Alenko of all people, huh? I'm surprised you even accepted the role.”

“Kasumi convinced me it was a good opportunity for my career. Basically told me to man up.” He shrugged.

“And she is right, Shepard. _Man up_...” He snickered.

“Are you making fun of me, Vakarian?” John lifted a brow, seeming more amused than angry actually.

“I'd never!”

“You totally would.” John rolled his eyes, shaking his head, snatching a drink from a passing waitress carrying a tray full of them. “What about you though? You play a big part as well, excited to start filming?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. Especially when Miranda Lawson is playing the role of wifey.” Garrus smiled with mischief and Shepard took a sip of his drink, not even surprised at his friend's behavior.

“How about you man up and ask Lawson out?”

“Last i checked, she was engaged.” Garrus pointed out.

“Like that would stop you, Vakarian, remember when you tried to make a pass at MY girlfriend?” Squints his eyes.

“I was drunk, that didn't count. I think i made a pass at everyone that night, even at you.” Garrus grinned. ”After 6 or 7 whisky shots, even you start looking good.”

“Gee, thanks, makes me wonder if Liara's drunk all the time then.” They both laughed and went to the bar, Garrus needed a drink and he could use some water by now.

 

Meanwhile, Kaidan and his friends sat at a table in the corner. Jacob wasn't there though, he was still trying to find the funny idiot that had dared throwing a cookie at his head. Jacob be outraged!  
“Seriously, Alenko, could you be more obvious?” Said a very exasperated Jack. Conrad and Ashley had to agree with Jack on that one. Their friend seemed a lot more interested on finding Shepard among the crowd instead of paying any attention to them. This weird crush of his isn't foreign to his friends..but damn, sometimes it's just too much. Why couldn't he go and bang some random dude and forget about Shepard? Straight Shepard? Commited to Liara T'Soni, Shepard?!

“Snatched a few pictures of him when he wasn't looking.” Kaidan blurted out all of a sudden, gazing at his friends across the table.

“What? Now that's sketchy..and creepy.” Said Ashley. “Why would you even do that, you can find pictures of him in magazines.Hello?!”

“But these are mine, taken by me.” He smirked, reaching for his glass on the table.

“I can picture the tabloids already. Alenko, the stalker!” Conrad said, gesturing the whole thing with his hands. “Hey, sounds like an interesting title for a movie. I'd watch it.”

“Shut the fuck up, Conrad.” That's polite Jack for you. “So, when will you start shooting, K?”

“In a couple weeks. The cast will meet up first, then we'll get the typical tour around the set.” Sipping. 

“Yeah, i see some of the cast is here tonight.” Ashley said, looking around. “I'm surprised Vakarian is here tonight, he's not well known for his punctuality.”

Then Kaidan looked away from them, his eyes landing on Shepard and Vakarian by the bar. He knows he's being creepy and he couldn't care less about it. He saw John excusing himself and going to the bathroom..and he did the same with his friends.”Excuse me.” He said, standing from his chair.

“Bring us some snacks on your way back!” Conrad asked, well, demanded.

“Do i look like a waiter to you?” Diva side kicking in. “Be right back.” He left his friends to gossip and went straight to the bathroom.

 

Thane was talking to the actress Samara by the snack tables for a while now. The older woman had been a close friend of his and to say he had a crush on her would be understatement of the year. She fascinated him even though it didn't show on him. He wasn't good at showing emotions, no wonder he creeped the shit out of his client most of time. Samara got a phone call and excused herself as she walked away towards the balcony, where it was quiet. Kasumi; the ninja; showed up in front of him, hoping to startle him..but he didn't even flinch. Impressive indeed.

“Goto.” He acknowledged her presence, adjusting his glasses as he took a sip of his drink.

“Krios.” She teased. “I wanted to talk to you..about our clients.., are you available? Uh, I guess you are since your _platonic_ love just left.”

If she was seeking for a reaction, then she'd be disappointed.

“Yes. We should talk.” It was a short conversation actually..since Thane didn't talk much. They basically agreed on controlling both of their clients, knowing they'd clash eventually. It was a big opportunity for Shepard as it was for Kaidan, and their Agents really didn't want them to blow it. Samara came back and Kasumi left. Her purse was full already..but she could always make some room for more..stuff. She sure needs to work on her kleptomaniac issues.

 

At the bathroom, Shepard relieved himself and then walked to the sink to wash his hands and splash some water on his face. When he glanced at the mirror to fix his hair a bit, he found Kaidan standing behind him, his reflection denouncing his presence. This time, Shepard didn't startle..he seemed annoyed instead. Why wasn't Alenko doing anything besides standing there anyway? John reached for the towel and dried his hands, finally turning around to face the Actor, keeping a measured distance between the both.

“What?” Shepard said after what seemed an eternity.

“Just..admiring the view.” Kaidan smirked and then continued, not giving Shepard a chance to say anything. “I just wanted to say...i do look forward to start filming with you..and i wanted to apologize for my behavior at the bar a couple hours ago.It might have been..a little unprofessional of me.”

“Uh-huh..a _little_ , right.”

Kaidan resisted the urge to laugh, knowing he was lying with all his teeth..but he wanted to put Shepard at ease. He'd have his opportunity to touch him and kiss him on set later. He so will take advantage of that.

“Yeah. So..are we good?” Kaidan asked, trying not to stare at those plush lips of his. Oops, failed! He just couldn't help it.

“For now.” John didn't know wether to take the man seriously or not..but he'd play along, for now, yeah. Kaidan chuckled, expecting an answer like that from him. John then walked past him and out of the bathroom while Kaidan took the chance to freshen up a little himself.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=swyafk)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a few more doodles =P


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of shooting had finally come. All the needed actors for the upcoming scenes to be filmed had already arrived, well, except for Garrus, and were currently getting ready in their own private dressing-rooms, with the help of their own assistants of course. Kaidan had complained about the makeup, complained about the lack of towels and complained about his diet soda that had turned out to be a regular soda.Thankfully, Thane was there with him and managed to calm his client down when he went all diva on the poor female assistant. Miranda Lawson had just left her dressing-room , followed by her assistant and Agent,and waved a hand at Tali when the film Director waved at her. Tali wore her dark curly hair down and she was wearing a frilled long dress with purple flowers all over it. Really, she looked like she had just returned from a cruise to the Caribbean or something!

“Okay, are all of my lovely actors here yet?” Tali directed the question at her assistant and later pouted when the girl said Garrus hadn't arrived yet. “Well, call him, call his Agent! We need him..even Miranda's already here.” She sighed, shaking her head in disapproval, her oddly large earrings jingling when she did.

Meanwhile, Shepard had gotten out of his dressing-room as well, wearing a police uniform and a cap. He spotted Miranda in a corner, reading the script, probably rehearsing a bit before they start filming. She looked good though she wore a simple white dress with a red appron around her waist. Garrus would find more appropriate words to describe her...and where the hell is he anyway?! Tali squealed like a fangirl when she saw Shepard and he felt a little uncomfortable at the woman's sudden outburst. Yeah, makes part of her charm, that's what everyone says at least. Still, he smiled at the woman and walked over to her to greet her and thank her for the opportunity and all that jazz. A few minutes later, Kaidan finally left his dressing-room, also dressed as a cop. He had refused to wear the cap because of his hair and the assistant and given up on trying to convince him to use it. Kaidan spotted the small crowd by the set and decided to join them, not even hiding the smug grin on his face when he saw Shepard was there, too, already dressed and ready to film. Well damn if this isn't going into his fetish list. John in a police uniform?! Yeah.

“Ms Nar Rayya.” Kaidan greeted, grinning,extending a hand at the woman which she took, smiling back at him.

“Mr Alenko.” She tried to sound serious but started laughing. “ Just call me Tali, same way i'll call you Kaidan, okay? Okay!” She clapped her hands once and glanced over at ther assistant. “What of Garrus?”

The girl was about to open her mouth to say neither he or his assistant were answering the phone when the man simply walked into the place! “Uh..there he is.” The assistant pointed at Garrus, who actually seemed to look like ..a little sleepy. Either that or he was still hungover.

“Hello everyone.” Garrus greeted the group, smirking. “Don't tell me it's already over?”

“We didn't even start, Vakarian.” John snickered, patting his friend on the back.

“Shoo, go get ready, Garrus.” Tali literally shoved him and pushed him towards the dressing-room with his name above the door. “I want to start filming before lunch break.”

“Well, i could eat.” Garrus joked and Tali rolled her eyes, shoving him inside the goddamn dressing-room at once.

 

The plot wasn't too difficult to get. It was a story about two police men falling in love with each other and having to hide their relationship from almost everyone, especially from their co-workers at the station. Something the two were okay with..until one of them proved to be a dirty cop with connections to a known gang. John played the paragon cop while Kaidan took the renegade role. Fitting. Still a better love story than twilight though.

 

First Scene: Garrus and Miranda.

Garrus played John and Kaidan's boss and Miranda played his wife. This first scene happened in their house, at the kitchen, Miranda serving her husband a hot cup of coffee before going to work.

“You look worried, something the matter, darling?” She had asked in a sweet way before serving herself a cup of coffee.

“Uh..” Garrus is a professional..most of times..but when he looked up at Miranda, he froze for a second. Goddamn, those eyes of hers..and not even to mention the way that dress accentuated her curves... rather nicely. Garrus Vakarian, professional all the way. Tali glared at him, raising a brow, while the camera guy looked up at the Director, wondering if they were gonna stop or...no, no, apparently Garrus speaks!

“You forget what i do for a living, love. The day i stopped worrying, would be the day i quit the force.” Garrus snickered, taking a sip of coffee.

“Cut!” Tali shouted. “That was..good but let's try it again, shall we? Garrus..whenever you're ready..and stop oggling Miranda's cleavage for God's sake.” Uh-oh, busted much? Thing is Miranda laughed and he joined her, happy she didn't think he was actually oggling, on the edge of drooling..and took it as a joke instead. If only she knew.

The next scene would take place at the good cop's apartment. John's apartment for so to speak. Kaidan and John's characters had been friends for years and only recently both had discovered the bond between them was actually more than just friendship. Kaidan was the one kissing him for the first time and when John didn't put much of a resistance, they had reached an agreement. No one could know. A knock on the door. John finished buttoning his shirt and went to open it, finding his friend outside, carrying two medium size coffee cups, like usual.

“You're early today.” John said, offering him the best smile he could, still not at ease around his fellow actor. Tali noticed this and interrupted the scene.

“Okay, again, from the beginning...John, he's your lover, try to look happy!” 

Hearing this, Kaidan glanced back at Shepard, smiling rather mischievously. “Yeah, John, aren't you happy to see me?” The teaser. Seriously. John frowned but glanced in Tali's direction, nodding his head.

“I'll try. Ok, i'm ready.”

From the beginning then. John went to the door and opened it, this time nailing that smile Tali was looking for. When the woman didn't interrupt the scene, they carried on.

“You're early today.” John said, reaching for one of the cups, inviting the man inside.

“Yeah..i'm sure you know why, Mark.”Kaidan made his way inside, shutting the door behind him. “Things have been crazy and we don't get a lot of free time to be together.”

“Uh-huh.” John- Mark, agreed, peeling the cup's lid off.

“So..”Kaidan approached him, taking the cup away from him, placing it and his own down on the counter behind Shepard. “I don't mind drinking cold coffee, you know?” Kaidan smirked, not having a problem with pressing his whole body against Shepard's, lips slightly rubbing on his. Ok, this was on the script, John was ready for this..or at least he thought he was. His breathing became agitated and when he didn't say his line, Tali chimed in and Kaidan stepped back, that goddamn smug smile never leaving his lips.

“John, you're supposed to wrap a hand around his waist and kiss him after you say your line. Is there any problem?” Tali asked, kind of worried.

“No..no, no problem at all.” This wasn't even his first time kissing a guy in a movie...and though he convinced himself he could do it, he couldn't. Really, after all that he has accomplished, why can't he simply go with it, ignore the fact his arch enemy is his love interest and deliver a performance the audience has grown used to? He couldn't let Tali down, couldn't let himself down..but damn if it wasn't hard! And holy hell if his body didn't react just a bit to that physical proximity just a few seconds ago.

“John?” Tali insisted.

“I'm fine, let's continue.” 

This time the scene started when Kaidan reached for John's cup, putting it away with his own. When Kaidan pressed himself onto him, he flinched a little, but didn't step back. He slid a hand around the man's waist and closed the gap between their lips. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but Kaidan was having none of it, making it longer, leaning in when John tried to pull away. Not to mention the fact Tali was loving the whole thing! The little bastard broke the kiss but didn't pull his body away just yet, no even when Tali said CUT.

“D'aww..that was lovely. I could feel the love from here.” She giggled and then took a peek at the camera, reviewing the scene.

Right..why did Kasumi signed him up for this again?!

John shoved Alenko away, not too roughly..but not too gently either..and he was still smiling like that and..did he just lick his lips?!

“You're not a bad kisser..though you could use some practice, Shepard.” Kaidan teased, pushing his buttons when John did nothing to provoke him in the first place. “We should practice.”

“I'd punch you in the fucking face if you weren't a main.”

“Oh..come now, Johnny, are you going to say you didn't like it?”

“You shoved your tongue inside my throat!” Shepard shouted, all bothered..earning a few glances from the rest of the crew and from some of the extras as well. “I was just trying not to drown.”

“My, i'm flattered.”

“It wasn't a compliment.”

Fortunately, the next scene involved Garrus, Kaidan and some of the extras. John had a few minutes to get a hold of himself. And brush his teeth. And drink lots of water. Yep, Kaidan nearly managed to get him killed with that kiss..i mean, Jesus, not even Liara kisses him like that. Okay, why is he comparing Liara to Kaidan now? He can't wait for the first day of shooting to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

The following days didn't get any easier on the set. Kaidan didn't make it any easier either, teasing John whenever he had the chance, making the man nervous and uncomfortable, forcing Tali to repeat the same scene more than once. Shepard's lucky she's patient, other directors would have probably replaced his ass by now.

“What's troubling you, John?” Liara asked, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, seeming rather sleepy though it was still early in the evening. Around 8 to be more precise.

“Nothing really.” He craned his head, lips aiming for her cheek. “You're sleepy, so..go to sleep.”

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, John, it has been crazy lately.” She pulled back, yawning.

“Yeah, there's no denying that, but...go to bed, Liara. You're tired.” He had been trying to focus on his lines, trying to memorize them, not wanting to repeat anymore scenes with Alenko in them for..well, obvious reasons!

“Only if you come with me.” She pouted, standing from the couch, extending a hand at him.

“I've got to-”

“Shepard!” Uh-oh, he knows he's in trouble when she calls him like that. “I miss you, you oblivious idiot.” She giggled, rolling her eyes. “You've kissed Kaidan Alenko a lot more lately than you've actually kissed me.”

“What?!” That had the girl chuckling, jumping into his lap, catching him off guard, forcing him to drop the script. 

“Make love to me.” She kissed him hard, demanding even,trying to make a point. Which John clearly got right away. Even if he wasn't in the mood, he wasn't going to ignore his girlfriend's needs. John kissed her back, placing his hands around her waist, lowering them to the curve of her ass as he got up from the couch, forcing her legs to go around him. They made it to their room and he let Liara ride him to pure bliss...even if deep down he just wanted to turn her around and pound into her while pulling her hair and..what the hell, where did that come from?! 

 

Next day, John had a few scenes with Garrus before filming the ones with a couple extras and finally with Kaidan. There was going to be a lot of shooting, explosions and a car chase scene as well. Oh..and the goddamn sex scene, right. That was reserved for last.

“Vakarian. You're early today, what has gotten into you?” John asked, amused, watching Garrus sipping some coffee.

“Did you read this week's Fornax?”

“Uh, no?”

“It says...Miranda and Vega broke up, they're not getting married anymore, think it's legit?”

“Never took you for the gossip kind, is that why you've arrived early today? Garrus..you turning into a stalker now?” 

“Hah, it's not like i've sent flowers to her dressing-room.”

“You didn't..” 

“Yeah..” Garrus shrugged. “I'm weak, don't touch me, don't look at me!” John laughed at him, laughed good!

“There's also another interesting article in that magazine, Shepard. Wait..i've got it right here.” Of course he does, John thought. He wonders if Garrus photoshops his head and Miranda's to grooms' and brides' bodies.

“Yes? What is it?”

Garrus opened the magazine on a marked page and showed it to him. There was a flash interview with Alenko...where he spoke about his part in the movie and about his romantic partner in general.

“Huh..” At this point, nothing Kaidan said could disturb him...yeah, WRONG! What kind of interview was this? There were questions about Shepard's ass and Alenko saying he'd get a good grip of it sooner or later and that he'd inform the readers if it's as firm as it looks.

“You know..i think Alenko is your true number one fan.” Garrus snickered. Payback's a bitch, that's for laughing at his obsession with Miranda Lawson.

“He's the Vakarian to my Miranda, is that what you're saying?” John teased, squinting his eyes a little, giving the magazine back to his friend.

“Damn. Touché.”

 

The scenes with Garrus went well, they had to redo a couple of them because Tali wanted them to be more dramatic, it was about John and Garrus' characters finding out Kaidan's character was a dirty cop after all.

For the car chase scene, John and Garrus filmed the dialogues and then the actual chase would take place outside, two stunt doubles taking their place.

In the meanwhile, Kaidan had finally arrived on set and after a quick trip to the dressing-room, he was ready to film. He walked over to Garrus and John who were standing by the coffee machine, and grabbed a cup.

“Alenko, how are we today? Looking forward to something..firm?” Vakarian teased, finishing his 5th coffee of the day. John groaned, wanting to punch his friend's face.

“Oh...you've read the article.” Kaidan smirked, preparing his coffee. “Yeah, maybe i am, what about it? Are you jealous, Vakarian?”

“Stow it, Alenko.” John said, not wanting any of them to keep talking. God, they're embarrassing.

“Anything for you, John.” Kaidan winked at him, grabbing his cup of coffee.

“That's cute.” Is Garrus still talking? “Well, i'm done for the day...i'll see you tomorrow, boys.” Well, that's one less to make fun of him while he's filming the love scene with Kaidan. Garrus had a short chat with Tali and then finally left.

“Okay, we start filming in 10! Everyone get ready, i want the scenario to be perfect. Let's try the lights!” Tali was getting everything ready for the last scene of the day. John couldn't help but tense a little. Kaidan noticed this and dared to reach a hand to touch the man's shoulder.  
“Are you alright, John? You're not nervous, are you?” Damn bastard knew perfectly he was nervous! Shepard shrugged his hand off and stepped back.

“I'm fine, just want to get this over with.”

“Yeah..i'm eager too.”

“Eager..what? No, that's not what i meant, i mean..”

Kaidan smiled rather innocently, how the hell does he manage such thing, Shepard will never know. Alenko's the devil, he knows that much.

“I know what you meant...say, wanna go rehearse our lines? Tali has given us 10 minutes. Sometimes..10 minutes can make a huge difference.” Wait, what?

“What lines, there's not..uh..much to say.”

Nope, but there was a lot to grab. Kaidan couldn't help it, can't even hide how eager he is to have that man on top of him, even if it's just in a movie.

“There's a few lines, we could work on them anyway. Unless you want to repeat the scene more than once?”

“NO, ok, let's..yeah, let's go.”

That's all Kaidan wanted to hear! Manipulative bastard somehow just managed to be alone with Shepard in his dressing-room.

 

“Okay...” Kaidan closed the door and watched how a very uncomfortable Shepard tried not to flinch at every move he made. He sure is on edge, Kaidan decided he liked that. “So...you find me at a shady bar in downtown days after you and Garrus found out i'm working with the Blue Suns for an extra cash.” Kaidan glanced over at him.

“Wanna start from the part where you drag me outside to your car?”

“Sure.” Shepard focused, bitchy face activated and all.

“You bastard, i knew i'd find you here!” Shepard yelled, grabbing his arm, pulling him towards an imaginary door, dragging the man out of of an imaginary bar.

Kaidan's turn! “What the hell are you doing here?” Kaidan squirmed, managing to release himself of the other man's grip. “The Suns own this place, you don't want to know what they do to good cops like you.”

“You used to be good too, remember? What have they done to you?”

Kaidan smirked, actually loving the way Shepard acted all angry like. It was arousing to say the least. “Guess i was never good to start with.”

And after that dialogue, they made a little break.  
“That was pretty good. Say..wanna..rehearse the last part too?” Meaning, all the touching and grabbing? Sure, Alenko, look at Shepard's struggle to not look terrified right now!

“I'm not sure that's necessary.”

“Really?” Kaidan said in a low tone, voice sounding hoarse and raspy, oh he was doing it on purpose, wasn't he? 'Course he was. “Because i think it is.” He was already shortening the distance betweem them both, cornering Shepard like a pro.

“Alenko, what the hell are you doing?” He tried to remain calm..but when Kaidan grabbed a handful of his ass and leaned to catch his lips with his, Shepard went rigid and didn't move.

“Huh.” Kaidan pulled away, staying close to him nonetheless, he was staring at John's face, like he was waiting for something to happen.

“What? “ John growled but did nothing to push him away. Odd, huh?

“You didn't..punch me..but you didn't kiss back either” He smirked, raising a brow. “And you were saying this scene didn't need any practice..”

“I'm still in time to pu-”

Nah, John! You aren't! Kaidan kissed him again and this time Shepard kissed back..though was it to prove a point or was it because he secretly wanted it as well? Kaidan would probably go with the last option.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  You know when you think you've written a lot and then you post the chapter and it's so short it's infuriating? Hah, yeah.
> 
>   
>  **-**   
> 

“We're ready, where are my boys?” Tali asked, looking around, her gaze landing on her assistant.

“I don't know, Ms Nar Rayya..but i'll go look for them” 

“Okay, go on, why are you still standing here?” The assistant nodded and went to look for John and Kaidan in both of their dressing-rooms. John wasn't in his so she went to Kaidan's. That's where she found them, immediately regretting not having knocked on the door first. The assistant's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks adopted a reddish color as she watched John swiftly pushing Alenko off him after being caught making out with each other.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=102nvr5)   


“We were...rehearsing?” Was that a question? John sure was embarrassed.

“Amm...sure, okay” The assistant smirked, lifting a brow, meeting Alenko's gaze for a moment. He was smirking the same way she was. Great minds think alike. “Ms Nar Rayya wants you on set, it's time to film the last scene of the day.” She eyed them both for a second and then asked “Should i call the makeup girls?”

“Yes, thank you.” Alenko answered since John had gone mute.

“Okay. Ms Nar Rayya is kinda grumpy...i'll tell the girls to be quick.” The assistant closed the door and went looking for the makeup girls, they were still around since they couldn't be dismissed until all scenes planned for the day are done.

“So..where were we?” Kaidan started, already approaching Shepard after the door had been closed.

“Back off, Alenko. The girls will bere here at any moment now.”

“Oh, you're worried they might catch us..rehearsing?” Alenko smirked, emphasizing the word 'rehearsing'. “Because it's just that, right? Rehearsing..improvising is good too, i mean, it was good, we could use some of that in the scene, bet Tali would love it.” And he'd love it as well. Hah!

“I don't know what you think you're getting from this, but..it's just a movie and i'm trying to be professional here. That's what i was hired for.”

“Uh-huh...so your hands on my ass and your tongue down my throat were just you being professional?” The teaser! Even when he was the one starting everything.

“Didn't i tell you to back off? “ Suddenly the proximity bothered him? Kaidan blamed the assistant's intrusion. He should have locked the door.

“We'll be all over each other in a few minutes anyway, why don't you relax?” Kaidan stepped back, giving the other man some room to breathe.

“I am relaxed.”

“No, I _am_ relaxed, you could use a massage or something, i could-”

The makeup girls walked inside, not even bothering to knock. Why is that no one knocks anymore these days? Not that Kaidan cared much about it but he didn't want anyone to disturb John more than he already was. And now the moment was lost. Great! Kaidan and his frustrations. The girls did their job in record time and both Actors were ready to go. They joined Tali and the team by the set, the bar scenario was ready for them and so was the car outside.

“There you are!” Exasperated Tali is exasperated. It had been a long day and though she loves the way her movie is coming out, even the Director gets tired once in a while. “Okay, let's not waste anymore time. Everyone get to your positions! Are the extras ready?” A guy nodded “Good! John, Kaidan, to your positions.”

 

The scene started outside the bar. John's character being able to find out his lover had been spotted at a shady bar in downtown. He went inside and after a heated exchange of words, just the way they had rehearsed back at Kaidan's dressing-room, John was dragging the other man outside.

“You used to be good too, remember? What have they done to you?” John said, gaze trained on Kaidan.

“Guess i was never good to start with.”

That's when Shepard snapped and pushed Kaidan against the car, pulling out of a pair of handcuffs, ready to cuff him. Just like in the script, he flinched, not being able to arrest the man he loved. But he couldn't let him escape, could he? Such dramatic internal struggle. Tali's good at writing, no doubt.

“You either arrest me or you let me go, Mark” Kaidan panted, his whole front body still pressed against the car. He felt the grip on his hands slowly easing away and that's when he turned around, searching John's eyes with his. It was obvious, he wasn't gonna arrest him. Kaidan shortened the already small gap between them both and placed his palms on each side of John's head, kissing him. This time John didn't even flinch, he kissed back. Heh, guess all that rehearsing paid off after all. John broke the kiss and opened the car's back door, pushing Kaidan inside. For a moment, it looked like Shepard had changed his mind and was gonna arrest him after all..but it was actually none of that. The car was parked outside the bar, sure, but it was still a little far from the main entrance. When he got into the back seat as well and closed the door behind, Kaidan's eyes glinted with mischief, already anticipating what was coming next.And then..

“CUT!” Tali yelled, smiling widely, seems her grumpy mood was gone for the moment. “That was perfect.”

Tali signaled the makeup girls and told them to give both Kaidan and John a sweaty look. Right, like John hadn't been sweating already.

“Okay, that's good, shoo shooo!” Tali rushed the girls out of the set and stood behind one of the cameras while a boy held the clapperboard” Ready? Take 2...ACTION!”

“You can't do it, can you?” Kaidan asked while Shepard spread his legs apart, trying to find room to fit in between them.

“I don't know what's worse.” Shepard said, leaning in, rubbing their lips together. “Watching the man you love rot in prison or leave him at the mercy of one of the worst gangs in town.”

“I can handle myself” Kaidan wrapped his hands around Shepard's waist..and..nope, not even a hint of hesitation. Shepard wasn't lying when he said he'd be professional about this. And then their lips finally met. Kaidan moaned into the kiss and, yeah, that wasn't in the script. He's not even acting right now, he's just being himself.

The backseat sure was confining but they managed to take their shirts off. No interruption's so far, the scene must be rolling out the way Tali wants. They kissed with passion and grinded against each other, Kaidan fumbling with both of their belts and flies, wishing this wasn't just a scene in a movie.The camera cut to their heads when the time to simulate the sex came. John had lifted himself a little, jut giving the slight impression he was positioning himself better to enter his lover while Kaidan faked, or did he, a moan or two. John then started moving. They wore matching black boxers but that did nothing to stop how good it felt when they grinded against each other. Kaidan wrapped a hand around Shepard's neck and used his free one to support himself on the back of the driver's seat. Shepard took a deep breath and damn if the whole thing wasn't getting to him, he never thought he'd see the day he started questioning his own sexuality.

The scene was hot, just like Tali wrote, and while it was kinda uncomfortable for some on the set, the clapperboard boy sure seemed fascinated by the whole thing. “I think this made me bisexual.” He whispered mostly to himself but then heard Tali's assistant giggling behind him.Well, shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Gwad, this one sure is short! I just felt bad for not having posted anything in so long, so...consider this ridiculously short chapter as an introduction to the next one. 
> 
> I'm not teasing anyone **-Or am i?!-**
> 
>  
> 
> **- ******  
> 

The worst part, at least according to John, was over. His following scenes with Alenko would be a lot easier to deal with from now on. Tali and the crew had congratulated both him and Kaidan for their professionalism regarding the sex scene, since it had been done in just a couple takes, and while his fellow Actor seemed pretty smug and proud about it, Shepard was the complete opposite. Sure he smiled at the Director's compliment and all, but he still felt a little confused. And it's all Alenko's fault, no doubt.The bastard actually managed to get under his skin and make him doubt himself. Goddamn bastard indeed!

After a few weeks of intense shooting, Tali had given the Actors and the crew a few days off to relax, but she made sure they all knew how much of a great job everyone was doing. From the wardorbe and props to the cameramen... she felt like praising them. The Director is well aware of how grumpy she has been lately and she can never thank them enough fo putting up with her changes of mood and never complain about it.

Shepard met up with Kasumi on his way out of the studio and she had that look..the look that means trouble!

“Hey there, fancy meeting you here.”

“Shep, please, i'm your Agent, i go wherever you go.” She said with a little smirk while the Actor rose a brow, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

“I'm sure whatever you have to say could have waited. Anyway..” He rolled his eyes. “Spill.”

“I got you an interview with Khalisah al-Jilani.” She wiggled her brows and then added, “And Diana Allers wants to do a photoshoot..with you and Alenko. I talked to Krios and he said he'd talk to Alenko about it this afternoon. I'm sure he will agree to it.”

“On that we agree..” He mumbled.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing..i...yeah, it's a yes to both of them.The sooner the better though. Tali has given us a few days off and i intend to enjoy them with Liara.”

“Noted.” Kasumi nodded happily, taking her phone. “Oh, i almost forgot! About Liara, she asked me to tell you she'll be out of town for the next week, so..”

“What, why? I talked to her this morning and she didn't mention anything about leaving...”

“According to her, it was a last minute thing.” Kasumi shrugged, typing something into her phone, probably replying to Allers and al-Jilani's e-mails. “Hey, don't fret.” She smiled, looking up at him. “You still have little ol' me.”

John narrowed his eyes at his Agent and walked past her so he could get into his car. Great, a temporary vacation and Liara has left.

 

“Me and Shepard? Just the two of us?” Kaidan asked, not even hiding the amused smile that had crept to his lips.

“Yes.” Thane answered. “Kasumi informed me her client wishes this to be done as soon as possible..if you agree to the photoshoot, that is.”

“Oh, so he has already accepted..and he wants it to be done soon..” Kaidan chuckled. “Had no idea the man would be that eager to be with me again.”

“It's just a photoshoot.” Thane was well aware of his client's second intentions, the man will never shut up when it comes to John. He's gotten used to it by now though.“Mr Shepard wants to get it done quickly in order to clear his schedule. I'm sure you'll want to enjoy your days off as well.”

“Who says i won't enjoy my days off...starting with that photoshoot.” Alenko smirked, already picturing everything in his head. “Tell Allers i want to do it.”

“Very well.”

“God, i hope it's one of those photoshoots that don't require any clothes.”

Thane sat at his desk, starting his computer. “The photoshoot theme will be the same as the movie's.”

“Pfft..boring. How about you tell Allers i accept to do her photoshoot..if she accepts my conditions as well?”

“No.”

“But..Thane!” He moaned like a little bitch. “I'm the boss of you...you do what i want.”

Thane glared at him, pushing his glasses up his nose. Kaidan flinched.

“Uh...fine, fineeee..whatever.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Mr Shepard, why don't you approach Mr Alenko a little bit?” Diana Allers's photoshoot had started a few minutes ago and John was already having trouble dealing with Kaidan's piercing gaze. The fact they weren't wearing many clothes didn't help much either. They were dressed in police uniforms...but John only wore pants while Kaidan wore shades, the vest, and the uniform pants as well. It was one of those photo sessions. Kaidan didn't seem to be complaining though.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2h4x010)   


“Like this?” John had shortened the distance but still, it wasn't enough! Diana wasn't pleased.

“Just a..little bit more..” She was checking the angle in her camera, making sure the photo would come out nicely. “ Mr Shepard, i'm not asking you to hug him, shoulder to shoulder, alright? It's not too much to ask, is it?” She teased.

“Yeah, John..it's not too much to ask... _is it_?” Kaidan repeated, shortening the distance between them both himself, his arm fully pressed against Shepard's.

“Could you shut up for..five minutes?” John pleaded, rolling his eyes..not trying to move away from the touch though. Diana hadn't said anything...so he assumed this was what she wanted.

“You'd miss my voice.” Kaidan smiled, adjusting his shades, staring directly at the camera.

“I'm missing the silence right now.” He grinned, staring at the camera as well, both of them moving and striking poses whenever Diana asked them to. Behind Allers' crew, Kasumi and Thane stood next to each other, each of them praying to whatever Gods out there their clients can make through the photo session without killing each other.

“I know i said no hugging before, but...” Diana had that look! The same look Tali has when she's directing their romantic scenes. “The movie is about love...can i ask for a kiss?”

“What? Wait... that wasn't in the contract.”

“On my defense, Mr Shepard...you agreed i could take on any artistic liberties.” Allers smirked, Kaidan smirked, John's jaw dropped. Why didn't Kasumi warn him about this? She was the one reading the contract, the only thing he did was sign the damn thing. And funny how he gets all worked up because of a kiss when he has to do a lot more in the movie. John's such a girl sometimes.

“I'm sure we can manage.” Kaidan nodded, already sliding a hand around John's waist, facing the man with that mischievous smile of his.

John shot Kasumi a killer glare and all he got in return was a shrug and a smirk. Damn Kasumi! 

“What about you, Mr Shepard? Think you can...manage?”

Shepard squinted, looking at the woman..and after what seemed an eternity, he nodded and turned his head to look down at his fellow Actor. “Yes.”

And so they kissed...and Diana made sure to take a ton of pictures. 

John tried to pull back, tried to end the kiss, but Kaidan followed him and a chaste kiss turned into something else. Alenko's greedy hands were all over Shepard's back and waist...and Allers took pictures of that too, why not?! It was good stuff!

“Okay, boys..i think i have enough.” She smiled, checking the pictures in her camera. “Uh..boys? The session is over.”

Kasumi was giggling while Thane was usually his stoic self.

“I'm gonna take a few pictures of my own.” Kasumi smirked, taking her phone.

“I got it all wrong. Your client doesn't hate mine.” Thane being Thane.

“For someone so smart, you sure were slow to reach that conclusion this time, Krios.”

 

The photoshoot was over and when Diana said she had all she needed, John was forced to push Kaidan away, using more strenght than necessary.

“Love it when you get all rough.” Kaidan teased, licking his lips.

“I'm going to refrain from doing things with you from now on.”

“Oh? You break my heart, John, really.” The man snickered, knowing perfectly he hadn't been the only one enjoying that kiss. Oh, they'll get to do more “things” alright...or his name is not Kaidan Alenko.

 

“Do you even have a heart?” John's turn to tease.

“Yep, and it has your name written all over it.”

Shepard chuckled because...the hell did he just say? “That's the lamest thing i've ever heard. Does that even work? “He didn't even wait for an aswer, going to the dressing-room to clean up and get dressed. Of course Kaidan followed him because it was the only dressing-room in the studio.

“I dunno, you tell me.”

“Shut up.”

Both entered the dressing-room and got dressed in silence. Said silence didn't last long though, it never does, especially when Kaidan's around.

“Do you want go for some drinks?” The dark haired man said all of a sudden while he sat, putting his own shoes on.

“Didn't you get the goddamn memo, Alenko? I'm not interested!”

“Easy there, it's just drinks...in a public place. If i wanted to go straight to the point, i'd invite you to a Hotel or something.”

“I'm surprised you didn't.” He said before he could stop himself. Blushing a little, he turned his back on the man so he couldn't see his face, shoving his shirt down his head.

“Now there...don't go and tease me like that. They serve drinks at Hotels too.” Kaidan teased, appreciating the view. You simply do not give your back to Alenko!

“I was kidding.” He frowned, turning around.

“Sure you were..” Kaidan got up and approached the man. “ Let's cut the crap, John. I know you're curious.” He dared to reach out a hand to cup Shepard's cheek. He felt the man flinching under his touch but he considered it a victory when he didn't move right away.

“Curious about what, Alenko?”

“About us.”

“There is no us, what the hell are you even talking about?” He can deny all he wants, he knows Kaidan's right. Realizing Kaidan's palm was still on his cheek, he abruptly moved away, keeping a safe distance between them both.

“It's alright, John. You know, i never thought you'd like me too, and-..”

“I don't like you, what has gotten into you? I have a girlfriend...i'm straight, i..”

“Uh-huh...everyone knows Liara T'Sonis cheats on you whenever she has the chance. So, tell me, where is she right now??”

“She's...wait, what? Liara's not like that. And you can't believe everything they write. Liara said she was over Javik when we got together.”

“I'm not talking about Javik.”

“What?” The tabloids are known for their misleading news..90% of their writing is based of lies..and, no, he can't believe Liara would do that to him.

“Feron. She has been seen with Feron a few times now...you know, the basketball player?” Seems Kaidan was enjoying this. He was finally getting the chance to expose T'Soni.

“Let me guess..you read that on the tabloids. How stupid can you be? All they do is lie, dammit!”

“So..where is that girlfriend of yours right now??”Kaidan insisted, trying not to smile.

“Chicago.”

“Oh, my...what a coincidence.” Feigning suprise. Kaidan sure can be annoying when he wants. “Isn't that Feron's hometown? He plays for the Chicago Bulls.”

John went silent for a moment.

“Shepard..”

“I should go.”

 

Shepard left the studio and Kasumi ran after him because he was her ride home. She noticed he seemed angry about something..so she dared asking what was going on.

“Kasumi.” He said, stopping by his car. “What do you know about Liara's trips to Chicago? I didn't realize until today that's where she travels to the most.

“I'm not her Agent, Shep, how should i know?” She shrugged, opening the passenger's door.

“What about Feron?”

“Hmm...so you've heard the rumors?”

Great. Rumors! Now John's truly freaking out. Both got into the car but John didn't start the engine right away.

“What rumors, Kasumi?”

“That she's been seen hanging out around the guy a lot... there was a picture of them somewhere...in a blog, i think. Do you want me to find the article?”

“No..it's not necessary.” He'd get to the bottom of it. John drove to her building and only then he went home. Besides the gardener outside, the house was empty and silent..and he decided to call his girlfriend, just to make sure she was alright. Yeah, no second intentions at all! Liara answered the call after the fifth ring and she sounded slightly out of breath but cheerful.

“Hello, John. Is there something wrong?”  
“Why would something be wrong? Can't i call my girlfriend?” 

“I'm sorry, of course...”

“You never told me why you travelled to Chicago all of a sudden.” Not even wasting time, he wants to go straight to the point. Well, sort of.

“Oh...i came to visit a friend and talk to my book publisher.It has been a few crazy days over here. How was your photoshoot by the way? It was today, wasn't it?”

“What friend? Feron?”

Awkward silence.

“Liara?”

“He's just a friend, okay John? I don't know what you've heard or read..but he's a dear friend of mine. You know i love you, don't you? “ But something in her tone had him doubting her words.

“Right. I should let you get back to it then.”

“Wait, don't you want to-”

Nope, John hang up on her face instead. He refuses to believe she'd lie to him...but she sure sounded weird today. Suddenly all those last minute trips to Chicago started making sense. That or Kaidan's influence, making him believe his girlfriend would actually cheat on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out Kaidan had been right about the whole Liara and Feron thing. Even those petty tabloids deserved some credit this time. Liara's special friend subject had been something he tried to ignore throughout their entire relationship, not giving it much thought actually, she had the right to have friends and it surely wasn't the first time the paparazzi tried to split them apart using fake information or manipulated images, but after what Kaidan told him, seems something clicked inside his head. And the bastard had been right. Pictures of Liara T'Soni kissing someone who wasn't her boyfriend , flooded the gossip blogs and the main tabloid newspapers as well. It was like a goddamn avalanche, suddenly everything was crumbling. Great timing, no doubt. John sat outside the house, in the garden, reading one of those newspapers, still trying to process the information. How could she do this to him? A couple days ago she had assured him that this Feron guy was no more than a friend...and now there were pictures of them kissing everywhere? The pictures didn't have much quality...it was basically a shy hidden kiss behind what he assumed was Feron's ride...while the next picture showed a very embarrassed Liara trying to cover her face and a very angry Feron coming on to the photographer. The headline said BUSTED in big red letters...and John couldn't agree more. He was done with Liara but he'd eventually let her come to the house to get her stuff. He was also looking forward to hear the woman's version of the facts. Because that's what they were, facts! What was she gonna tell him? That she slipped and fell on Feron's lips? He actually laughed at the mental image.

“Watta bitch, am i right?”

The gardener's presence startled him but the Actor coughed to cover it, looking up at the man, lifting a brow. “I suppose you're right, Joker.”

“I told EDI, told her that...that Liara lady was gonna play a stunt on you sometime soon, Boss.” He made a bet with his wife but that's not something he's willing to tell Shepard. Joker had been working for Shepard for over an year now and though his disease was supposed to throw him into a wheelchair soon, the man wasn't having none of it, opting to work until he can't move anymore. Joker's a tough bastard and John liked him, he was so used to the man's honesty, he stopped being mad at the man's lack of knowledged about privacy a long time ago.

“What's this, everyone suspected of her except me?!”

Joker shrugged, smirking. “I used to listen to her phone calls when she did her morning exercises in the garden.” What's privacy, Joker?! What's privacy!

“You...what?” John wasn't even mad at him, he was curious instead.

“I tell ya, Boss. The way she used to talk all sweet like ...knowing you were still asleep, pretty suspicious..am i right?” Joker smirked, squinting his eyes a bit, bringing a hand up to adjust his baseball cap.

“I'm surprised you didn't tell me sooner.”

“I didn't want to pry, Boss.” Joker didn't earn that nickname for nothing...

“You..” John sighed, rubbing his palm against his forehead. “Get back to work, will you? I think you missed a spot..” He said, looking past Joker. “Right over there.” John pointed to the grass, of course Joker had missed a spot, the whole lawn hadn't been mowed in a week.

“And i am the funny one. Hah, good one..i'll..yeah.” Joker went back to work and Shepard laughed, getting up from his chair, going back inside the house.

 

“Hah! Look at this, Thane, look at it!” Kaidan basically shoved the magazine into his Agent's face..and that earned him a killer look from the man. Still, Thane remained calm and took a look at the magazine's front cover.

“Liara T'Soni caught cheating.”

“Exactly!” Kaidan nodded, taking the magazine with him to the couch.

“So?” Thane glanced at him for a moment before focusing on the task at hand, checking his client's e-mails.

“What do you mean 'so' ?” Outraged Kaidan! Why couldn't Thane understand this was huge? At least for him it was. His Agent didn't reply, seeming to be ignoring him...truth is Thane doesn't have time for his client's outbursts. He often remains silent, working, until the man calms down. A very good strategy, works most of times, fortunately.

“I'm going to invite John for a drink. It's not too soon, is it?” A very exasperated Thane looked back at his client, giving him a strange look that probably meant he disapproved of it. “I don't really care if it's too soon.”  
Of course he doesn't. The big question here is...will Shepard accept his invitation? Kaidan got Shepard's personal number after annoying Thane to death and making him get the number from Kasumi...and after such a great _ordeal_ , the Actor went up to his room and flopped down in bed, dialing Shepard's number. He wondered if he was going to pick up the call since it was an unknown number. Kaidan's in **teeange girl mode** right now. Creepy...stalker teenage girl mode. When Shepard didn't answer the call, he sighed and tried again.

“Who is this?” Shepard had picked up the call after the second ring and Kaidan was smiling like a happy pervert on the other side of the line.

“Hey there, Shepard.”

“Alenko?? How did you..”

“Your Agent was kind enough to give it to me.” He snickered, rolling onto his stomach. “ I'm not calling you to tell you 'i told you so', i'm calling you to say i'm sorry for you...and also to know if you'd like to have a drink? Maybe...tonight? My treat. I'm sure you need it, i mean, a drink, i'm sure you need a drink. Or more than one drink. _Drinks_.” Smooth, Alenko, really smooth.

“You know..” John sighed and was silent for a moment. Kaidan was sure he was gonna refuse. “What the hell, why not? I might need a drink. _Drinks_.” Oh, alright...and was that John teasing the other man back?

“Really?” 

“Alenko, if you ask me twice, i'll probably say no.”

Kaidan chuckled..and oh boy, was he excited! “I won't...i'll text you the address and we can meet at this place i have in mind, let's say, around 9pm?”

“9pm it is. See you later then.” John hang up first and Kaidan didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. Not that it mattered. He had a date with Shepard! Well...at least he called it a date. And if pictures of them were to be taken and posted online, he couldn't care less about it. He only hoped John would feel the same way.

 

The clock marked 9:15pm when Shepard arrived at the address Kaidan had texted him an hour ago. The bar had a modern feeling to it though it was old, probably almost a century old. It looked like it had been through a thorough remodeling recently. Shepard liked it, it was simple and looked cozy from the outside. Fortunately, no paparazzis were around, at least for now. Shepard spotted Kaidan by the doors and walked towards him, greeting the other man with a firm handshake.

“Ever been to this place before?” Kaidan asked, pushing the door open.

“No, but it looks nice.”

They went inside and Kaidan took them to an empty booth in the back. It would give them some privacy. Alenko asked for a couple beers and a minute later, a waitress was bringing them to their table. She didn't seem to recognize them...or maybe she did but decided not to make a fuss about it.

“Before you make any snide remarks.” John started and Kaidan was about to interrupt him when Shepard continued talking. “You were right. Seems everybody knew but me. Do i feel like an idiot? I do. And let's...leave it at that.”

“Gee, John, i wasn't even gonna bring it up.”

“Sure you were. You're always teasing me, why wouldn't you do it this time?”

“That was different. “ He smirked, could John be more oblivious...or maybe he wasn't and was just playing dumb.

“How come?” Is he really that clueless?

“Because i like you, you idiot! And yes, i'm glad everybody found out about Liara, she didn't deserve you.”

John wasn't actually surprised to hear the man's confession. He wasn't oblivious, nope. “Funny...you and my gardener seem to agree on that.”

“Are you going to pretend you didn't hear me saying i like you? Like... _LIKE_ you?” Kaidan wasn't gonna back down right now, since they're on it, might as well push the subject and find out where Shepard stands.

“I'm not deaf. And i'm not ...gay.”

Kaidan had to roll his eyes at that. Labels...really? Who gives a fuck! “I don't care what you are, John, i like you. Deal with it.” Kaidan leaned back against his chair, taking a sip of beer.

“I don't ...really know how to deal with it.” He focused his gaze on the rim of his bottle, avoiding having to look at Kaidan.

“It's easy. If being exposed is what bothers you, i'm sure we can manage something.” Kaidan's pervy smirk indicated several plans were filling his mind right now.

“Dammit, i didn't say i-”

“Shut up, John.” Kaidan cut him off, standing from his seat. “Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.” Then he finished his beer and got out of the booth, heading towards the restrooms. Shepard couldn't be more confused! What is he supposed to do? He knew what Kaidan meant with the sudden 'bathroom reunion'...and something within him was basically pushing him to go to the man. He didn't intend to use Kaidan to get back at Liara, it wasn't revenge, maybe a way to vent his frustrations? Shepard waited five minutes and then got up from his seat, leaving some money on the table to pay for the beers. The Actor entered the bathroom a minute later and there he was. Kaidan was alone, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall, smiling widely at him. Without a word, he unfolded his arms and approached John, sliding a hand around his waist, pushing him inside a stall. When Shepard didn't put much of a resistance, Kaidan kicked the door shut behind them and covered John's mouth with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing smut so i'm not sure if i'll start the next chapter with it or just fast forward the whole thing lol !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, whaaaaat? This wasn't what i planned(?)

John woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. His ringtone, one of his favorite songs ever, wasn't doing much for him at the moment, only making his headache worse. At least the room was dark, was it still night or were all windows closed? The phone kept ringing and he blindly reached out a hand to the bedside table, fumbling with whatever stuff was there until he finally found the damn thing. Shepard didn't answer the call and checked the time before turning his phone off. 6:45am. Too early, who the hell was calling this early? If he had bothered to check the caller, he would have probably read Kasumi's name in the screen. John was about to drift to sleep once again when he felt a strange weight around his waist. Someone's arm...Liara's? No, not Liara...

He snapped his eyes open all of a sudden and stormed off the bed, tripping on discarded clothing that seemed to be all over the floor. “What the hell, what..! “ At least he had his underwear on.

Shepard stumbled on a shoe and barely hit his head on the wall. Light, he needs light! He eventually found the interrupter and flickered it on. He was in a..hotel room? 

That's when he saw him. A sleepy Kaidan lied in bed, shirtless..and he doesn't want to find out if he's naked from the waist below, or...does he? He should check, right? Just to make sure. Though his memory's still kinda blurred, the younger man approaches the bed and lifts the sheet covering his fellow Actor's body only to reveal he's...well, he's wearing his boxers. Okay, that's a good sign. Dropping the sheet, he notices Kaidan's eyes are open and his lips are curled into a sly smirk. Goddammit!

“Will you turn the lights off? It's too early..” He yawned, not making any intentions of moving or whatsoever.

“Will i...THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, ALENKO?!” Shepard immediately regretted shouting because his head throbbed like some construction worker was using a jackhammer to drill into his skull.

“You don't remember...really? Man...knew i shouldn't have added that many.”

“That many...what?” Shepard's angry. He doesn't remember much after the...little make out session at that place's bathroom. Only that they kissed for a while and then things became awkward and he had insisted he needed a few more drinks before leaving. Something stronger than beer, he remembers drinking. 

“You were just..” Kaidan lazily rolled onto his back, yawning and stretching his arms and legs a little. “Too tense. Paranoid even. I just wanted to put you at ease.” He said with a little smile, glancing over to John.

“Did you...” Shepard frowns, not sure if he's ready to hear it. “ Did you roofie me?”

Kaidan bursts out laughing, assuming a sitting position in bed. “Not quite.” He saw the anger and the fear on John's eyes but he wasn't even feeling guilty about, apparently, drugging the man. Kaidan and his wicked ways. “Don't worry, i didn't rape you if that's what you're wondering. I'm not like that.”

Shepard's turn to laugh. “You're not like...are you fucking kidding me right now? Is this a prank? Are there any cameras in here? Is someone wearing a cap coming inside with a team and yell BUSTED in my face??  
“No, it would be hilarious though.”

Yep, that did it. Shepard's not feeling so good but that didn't stop him from lunging at the man in the bed, ready to throw some punches. Punches that never hit their target because his vision blurred and then Kaidan was pinning him down against the mattress with ease, pressing his body against Shepard's, trapping his hands above his head. “Calm the fuck down, John! Look, i'm sorry, okay? Nothing happened. After i realized my mistake, i called us a cab and brought you here.”

“Let go of me, dammit!”

“No! It was never my intention to put you into this state, i just...you're such a lightweight, you know? I thought two pills would be enough to help you relax...turns out i should have used half of one instead.”

John can't believe the man's making excuses about it. What the hell? Really, what the hell's happening? Is he trapped in some weird dimension or something? Are robot aliens coming to harvest them all next??

“Without my fucking consent! Not that i would consent to something like that in the first place.” John squirmed against Kaidan's grip, trying to free himself, but it was pointless. His body was still too weak thanks to whatever pills Kaidan had slipped into his glass last night.

“I'm really sorry. “ Does he regret it though? 

Shepard sighed though he was still angry. “ I'm okay. I won't...won't kill you. For now. You can let go of me.”

“Are you sure? I'm getting pretty comfy up here.” Kaidan smirked, smiling mischievously at the man beneath him.

“NOW!” John's not so sure he can keep his word about not killing him anytime soon.

“Okay..okay.” Kaidan let go of his hands first and when he made sure Shepard wasn't going to punch him, he got off him, sitting in bed. “I don't drug my dates by the way, in case you're wondering, well...not all of them..”

“I should call the cops.” Shepard threatened, sitting up in bed as well, the heavy frown letting Kaidan now he is not amused. Not in the slightest! “I want to know what happened last night, after you, we...just tell me.”

“You freaked out on me, John. We were having such a good time in that stall, you know? I think i'll never get tired from kissing you.”

“Get to the point, Alenko.”

“Right...remember i told you i liked you? When we were kissing, you told me you liked me too. And after realizing what you just said, you freaked out and stormed out of the bathroom, babbling something about needing a stronger drink.”

“I don't remember saying such thing.” John lowered his gaze...and was he blushing? He remembers alright, he does!

“You did and i was so happy. Didn't want your sudden panick attack to kill the mood, so..” Kaidan shrugged.

“And you happened to be carrying those pills in your pocket at the moment? Sounds something premeditated to me.”

“No, you idiot, i bought them from a guy lurking outside the establishment. I know him, it wasn't the first time i made...businesses with him.”

“You really are an idiot, what if someone caught you in the act?!” Seriously, Shepard can't believe Kaidan's that dumb.

“I don't really care, John...and before you freak out again, i made sure no one saw us when i dragged your ass into the cab. At least no one was looking. “ He shrugged again, smirking this time. Careless Kaidan is careless. “Anyway...when we arrived at the Hotel, i paid the girl at the reception to not make a fuss about it. I brought you here, into this room. undressed you because you were complaining about being inside a volcano..” He chuckled, the bastard “...and got you into bed. I might have given you a goodnight kiss, but that's all. Didn't..touch you that way.” Though he wanted to.

“Uh-huh...should i feel better about it or something??”

“I already said i'm sorry.” Kaidan snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, i heard you the first time. You don't seem to acknowledge the gravity of the situation, is this some kind of joke to you, Kaidan?”

“I'd never joke about this, John. I like you, i could have left you there at the bar, at the mercy of the paparazzi or..some sick kidnapper...rapist?”

“You drugged me!”

“But i also took care of you.”

“That's waaaay beside the point and you know it.” John got up from bed and started to pick up his clothes from the floor.

“You know, John, the media, the whole world, they know about me, know about my choices. It has never interefered with my work before. So..what are you so worried about? No one cares if you like men.”

“I don't like men.” He spat angrily, pulling his pants up and closing the zipper.

“Right, right..you just like me.” Kaidan and his best shit eating grin.

“I never said that either. “ Won't admit it, stubborn John. He finished dressing himself and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, ready to get the hell out of there.

“Hey, hey...” Kaidan stood from the bed and approached Shepard before he reached the door. “I'm being sincere when i say i'm sorry and...since we still have a movie to finish, i...”

“We will finish the movie, i'm a professional...and i expect you to be one as well.” John said and then frowned when the dark haired man moved to put himself between him and the door. “Out of the way, Alenko.”

“Not until you accept my apologies and kiss me.”

“Did you hit your head when you were a baby or something?? “ The nerve of that man.

“Yeah, several times actually.” Kaidan grinned, leaning back against the door, gaze fixated on Shepard's. “So...?”

“So what?”

“Let's kiss and make up. We like each other, are you going to stop liking me over a little mistake?”

“A little...A LITTLE mistake?! “ What's Kaidan trying to do, give the man a heart attack? Someone check John's blood pressure!

“Did you even think of T'Soni at all last night? Be honest.”

Shepard sighed, shaking his head, bringing his arms across his chest. “I was high for most part of the night, Alenko...what...what kind of question is that??”

“Yeah, you mentioned a lot of things last night but you never mentioned her. Considering everything, maybe you should be thanking me. I helped you forget her after all.” Kaidan said, smiling rather smugly.

“I didn't go out with you to forget Liara, i-”

“Exactly, you went out with me because you like me.” Kaidan finished for him.

“I should go.” John shoved Kaidan aside and opened the door, leaving the room and later the hotel. Turning his phone back on, he noticed the early call had been from Liara and not from Kasumi. Weird, why would she call him that early? Cold feet? To fight some more? He knows Liara's never able to sleep when something's worrying her...was that what it was? Still, John wasn't curious to find out. He slipped the phone into his back pocket and called a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this is going but i plan on finishing it soon, maybe just one more chapter or two. Not sure yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this fic in this chapter but since my mind kinda went blank at the end, i decided i'll finish it in the next one. Yep!
> 
> So, yeah, want to thank everyone who is still reading this =)
> 
>   
> _

The movie was finished a couple months later. Shepard had managed to handle Kaidan the best he could, refusing any invitations to go out for drinks, refusing to go to any parties where he might be at. Not that he feared the man, he just didn't want to deal with him outside work. Even with the movie done and about to be released, their agents insisted they should be seen together and pose for the photographers, at least to help promote the movie. Shepard did it, no problem, but he never stayed in those parties for long, opting to go home earlier than everyone else. Garrus had teased the crap out of him since he's the one who's supposed to skip parties to get some sleep. John had avoided Liara in the past two months as well. She kept calling and he kept ignoring her. Meanwhile, she didn't seem to be hiding her new relationship anymore, the tabloids having a field day with T'Soni and Feron. John didn't care or at least he tried to show he didn't care...even when Joker insisted on reading those magazines on his breaks, commenting the articles whenever he was nearby.

The day of the premiere arrived and all actors and a few people from the media had been invited to watch the movie before it's released to the public. Garrus came by, posing next to Miranda, letting the photographers take their time to take pictures of them while the rest of the cast followed closely, waving to the large crowd of fans and curious people that had gathered outside the building. Kaidan arrived shortly as well and immediately posed for the cameras, lips curling up into his usual smirk as he literally shouted at the photographers to catch his best side.

“Kaidan, Kaidan over here!” One of the reporters called out to him and he immediately recognized the woman. Smiling, he approached the railing, a bulky bodyguard following right behind.

“Ms al-Jilani. What can i do for you tonight?”

“Where's your Co-Actor? Where's Shepard?” Approaching the mic to him.

“You know, that's a good question. I don't know either, but i'm sure he'll be here soon.”

“Considering the last rumors, we thought you two were close. Someone even saw you leaving a bar together not so long ago, would you like to comment?”

“That was two months ago, Ms al-Jilani. Old news.” He grinned, knowing if he dared giving her any details, Shepard would probably murder him. And Kaidan still thought he had a chance with the man. Stubborn much? All the way!

“I see...” Even the reporter was surprised, Kaidan's usually a blabbermouth. She knew he was hiding something but she didn't pry. Whatever it was, it would surely end up in the news sooner or later. “You're looking especially good tonight, Kaidan, care to tell us who was your tailor this time?”

Yes, these questions he could handle. They're his favorite after all. He probably spent ten minutes talking about his suit and hair.

 

Shepard arrived a few minutes later and all cameras immediately focused on him. He didn't come alone though, Kasumi was with him because he really didn't feel like coming alone to the premiere and though she's his Agent, she's still his friend. If people want to speculate they're dating, then let them. He really didn't care.

“I'm not good at this, what am i even supposed to do?” Kasumi mumbled, walking next to her client.

“Just...smile and wave. It's what i do.”

“SHEPARD, over here!” The deep voice startled everyone in the periphery! This reporter was...well, huge! Looked more like a bodyguard than a reporter. He looked young though.

“Uh...good evening...” John approached him, squinting his eyes at the insistent flashes.

“I am Grunt.”

Kasumi looked over at the guy, waiting for him to elaborate...or..something.

“Nice to meet you, Grunt. I take it you're new at this?”

“Hah!” John and Kasumi both took a step backwards. “Yes. I have questions. I ask, you answer.”

“Yeah, that's usually how it goes.” Kasumi snickered behind Shepard.

“Shoot, i'm ready.” Shepard smiled awkwardly.

“Where did you buy your suit. How was it like to play a gay role. How was it like to work with Kaidan Alenko. What cologne do you wear. What-”

“Oh, hey...how about a question at a time, huh?” Yep, definitely new at this.

“These questions are dumb.” Grunt threw his papers over his shoulder and nearly shoved the mic on Shepard's face.

“I want to know how those actions scenes were made. Did Garrus really fly out of the windshield? That lightweight..he hehehehe.”

Well, that turned out to be the weirdest but most entertaning interview he ever had. Soon he and Kasumi were entering the building and being led to their seats. Of course...his seat was next to Kaidan's..and he was already sitting there. Shepard tried to ignore the smile on his face and sat down, greeting Alenko with a shy 'good evening'.

“Evening, John. Been a while since i saw you...say, you never replied to my messages.”

“Uh-huh...yet you kept sending them.Until yesterday.” Glances at him. “What the hell can i do to make you understand i'm not...not interested?”

Kasumi was sitting next to Shepard and she was listening to the whole thing, giggling against her palm. She ships them. Hard.

“I have been a good boy all this time, i never...mentioned what happened last time..and you know i could. I wanted to! But i didn't...because i respect you. So, John, what can i do to make you understand I am serious when i say i'm interested??”

“Yes, Shepard.” That was Garrus. Shepard didn't notice he and Miranda were sitting right in front of them. Dammit! “What can he do to get into your pants?”

Kasumi didn't resist, she laughed out loud, drawing all attentions to their row.

“I'm going to destroy everything you love, Garrus.” Shepard joked though he seemed serious about it!

“You wouldn't dare touching my collection!”

“Which one? The pictures and posters of Miranda you have in your room? Even the ones on the ceiling?”

Now it was Miranda's turn to give Garrus a weird look.

“Hah..haha, he's...he's joking. I'm going to get us some popcorn...yes, i'll...be right back.” Garrus excused himself and left.

“Bring us some popcorn too! Thanks! “ Kasumi yelled before he disappeared out the door.

“That will teach him.” Shepard smirked, leaning against his seat.

“Shepard, you didn't answer my question.” Kaidan insisted, leaning closer.

“Rethoric questions don't need answers.” Was John's smartass reply. Kaidan didn't seem mad though, he seemed amused. The dark haired Actor leaned against his seat as well and decided not to bother the other man. For now. Just for now.

“Hey, where is Thane?” Kasumi asked, scanning the room. “He didn't come?” She looked over to Kaidan, lifting herself off her seat a little so he could see her.

“He's right there.” Alenko pointed to Thane in the front room, sitting next to Samara. “Hope he gets lucky tonight. Hope at least someone gets lucky tonight.” Kaidan smiled innocently, looking at Shepard for a moment.

When Garrus returned, the lights had been dimmed and the movie was about to start. Okay...Shepard knew he'd feel uncomfortable when his intimate scenes with Alenko came on, but he tried not to give it much thought. It's just work. Everyone in the room knows it's just work. Well, everyone except Kaidan. Right. And they sat them together? Bastards.

 

The movie opened with a scene at a shady bar, Kaidan's face filled the screen and then zoomed out to his hands. Whatever he had accepted from the guy behind the counter, was a hint for the audience. To let them know he'd turn out to be the corrupted cop.

“My hair looked pretty spectacular that day, uh?” Kaidan whispered only for Shepard to hear. Shepard heard him but didn't say anything.

Then there was the scene with Garrus and Miranda at Garrus' place. Miranda acting like the worried wife while Garrus shoved away any concerns she might have. He burnt his tongue on the coffee and Miranda laughed. That wasn't even in the script but Tali had deciced to keep it. And speaking of which, Tali wasn't sitting anywhere, she always preferred to be in the projection room whenever a movie of her premiered.

The audience seemed to be liking the movie so far. They laughed whenever any funny scene came on and gasped at the little plot twists here and there. The...sex scene eventually came on and everyone in the room had gone silent. Most of them were probably glad the room was so dark, so no one could see them blushing or shifting akwardly on their seats.

“Oh my...now that's hot.Hotter than i imagined if i am to be honest here!” That was Kasumi. She even nudged Shepard on the side, afraid he might have fallen asleep since he had been silent for a while.

“Gonna tell you a secret, John...” Kaidan started, leaning into John's personal space, daring to place a hand on his knee. “I wasn't faking anything that day. Absolutely...anything.”

Kasumi on one side, Kaidan on the other?! Fuck! Shepard abruptly stood up from his seat and said he needed to go to the bathroom. When he left out the door, Kasumi frowned and glanced at Kaidan.

“Should i..go check on him?”

“Nah, don't bother. I'll go.” And so he went.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaidan entered the men's bathroom, finding Shepard splashing some water onto his face. And what is it with them and bathrooms? Kaidan hopes this doesn't become their thing. Meeting in bathrooms for private talks. Not that he minded their last meeting in a public bathroom, but still...Alenko has standards. Sometimes. Depending on the moment. Right.

John caught sight of Kaidan in the mirror but instead of turning around, he leaned a bit closer to the sink, reaching for a paper tissue to dry his hands. Kaidan found that weird.

“Jesus Christ...do i need to get a restraining order or something?”

“Or something. A restraining order wouldn't keep me away and you know it.” Kaidan grinned, searching Shepard's reflection on the mirror.

“Only it would.” John dried his hands and tossed the used tissue into the trash can, always facing the sink and mirror.

“What's wrong? Why did you leave the room?” Sure, Kaidan knows having touched him and saying those things close to his hear might have been a little...too much, but it wouldn't be enough the send the other man running, would it now?? “You're acting ...weird. Weirder than usual.”

John didn't reply, didn't say anytyhing, he just shifted from one foot to another, the grimace on his face pretty visible on the mirror. Kaidan noticed that and then it hit him. He snickered and his lips curled up into a teasing smirk as he approached Shepard from behind.

“Turn around for me, John.”

“What? Get the hell out, Alenko, before they come looking for two missing Actors instead of one.” Their designed Bodyguard for the night would probably kick all doors open in the place just to find them. Wrex is that aggressive.

“Why won't you turn around, huh? Unless...” Kaidan closed the distance between them and slid a hand around Shepard's waist, daring to lower it to the front of the other man's pants. “Ah!”

That's when John finally turned around, to push Kaidan off him.

“It's okay, John.” Kaidan laughs, shaking his head. “I assure you...you weren't the only getting aroused by those particular scenes. And no, it's not weird at all if it's us.”

“Do you ever listen to yourself, Alenko?”

“All the time.” Kaidan steps closer, forcing John to walk backwards until his rear is pressed against the edge of the sink. “I think i have a pretty spectacular voice.”

Kaidan palmed him over the fabric of his pants and Shepard let out a sigh, both hands gripping the sink until his knuckles went white.

“Don't run this time, okay John? Just...let me do this. For you.” Kaidan moved his hand up to unbuckle Shepard's belt at the same time he leaned to press his lips against the brunet's. This time, Shepard didn't put any resistance, letting Kaidan do whatever he wants to him. Not that John's to come to terms with his sexuality anytime soon, but he does have to admit there's something pulling him towards Kaidan lately, something he's not even sure what it is. Something he often preferred to hide. Well, guess he can't hide it anymore.

After getting rid of Shepard's belt, Kaidan pulled the zipper down and slipped a hand inside his pants, squeezing him over his boxers. When Shepard moaned, Kaidan smiled and kissed him again, moving his hand faster up and down his already hard shaft.

 

Meanwhile, back at the movie, Kasumi wondered what the hell was taking Shepard and Kaidan so long. She only hoped they hadn't gotten into a fight. Again. She texted Thane since he was sitting in the front rows, and looked around the room one more time, finding Wrex by the door.

“Loverboy! I think our clients might be having a heated discussion as we speak.” Kasumi sent the message and received a reply a few seconds later.

“Don't call me that. Where are they?” Thane smiled at Samara on the seat next to his. The older woman didn't seem to approve of the use of cellphones in theaters. Of course, Thane doesn't either, but...

“In the bathroom, i think. Should i send Wrex to take a look? Don't really want to cause a scene, but i'm worried.” Kasumi lifted herself off her seat, finding Thane looking at her over his shoulder.

“Send him. It's probably nothing. Kaidan barks but doesn't bite.”

Kasumi read the text, got up from her seat and walked towards Wrex. The guy was...huge! She has the feeling he might have killed some people in the past. Not that she wants to find out anyway. She told him what happened and after an annoyed grunt, the bodyguard walked out the door and took the stairs down to the restrooms.

 

“Christ, so good, John.” Kaidan had lost his pants as well in the meanwhile and rutted shamelessly against Shepard, their pre-come slicked cocks sliding against each other, the friction about to send them both over the edge. John had forgotten why he had been angry at Kaidan in the first place, and had given into his touches, his kisses.

A loud knock on the door startled them though. And the voice after the knock nearly scared the crap out of them!

“MR ALENKO, MR SHEPARD? Are you there?” A couple more knocks. One more and Wrex would probably break the door in half.

“Fuck..fuck.! “ John pulled away from Kaidan and fixed his pants, hoping his aching erection wouldn't be too noticeable if Wrex dares to come in. Kaidan on the other hand, sighed, disappointed, as he too fixed his pants.Running his fingers through his hair, he walked to the door while Shepard splashed some more water onto his face, using it to fix his rebel hair as well.

“What is it??” Kaidan asked, annoyed, as he opened the bathroom door. Sure, it wasn't locked and he was surprised the guy actually respected their privacy.

“Is everything in order here? Ms Goto was worried you two might be tearing each other's eyes out.” Wrex scanned the place, noticed John was there too. No blood, nothing was broken...nope, everything's in order alright. “ I suggest you go back to watch the movie.”

“Yes, of coure. We'll be right there.” John said, standing by Kaidan's side.

“Good.” Wrex left and Kaidan rolled his eyes, smirking, glancing at John. 

“You don't actually think i'm done with you, do you?”

“Well, uhm..i hope not? “ Shepard squinted, rubbing his nape. Seems he's going to do this, isn't he? Goddamn right he is! And he can't wait.

 

The movie had been an utter success and despite a few negative critics, most of them said wonders about it. Tali and the cast would often be on tv to talk about the movie and share any funny stories that might have happened on set. Turns out Garrus remembered everything that happened and wouldn't shut up about the time he spilled coffee on Miranda's cleavage...or the time John ripped his pants when he was in the middle of a fight scene.

Kaidan and John were never able to finish what they had started that night at the theater mostly because their incredibly busy schedules kept them apart. They'd speak on the phone once or twice a week if they're lucky and whenever Kaidan tried to initiate something close to phone sex, Shepard would laugh nervously and hang up on his face. Not tonight though. Tonight they happened to be in the same town and Kaidan promised he'd go to Shepard's place as soon as his interview ends. 

“Kasumi, i ...i kinda need you to leave early tonight. We can go through my schedule tomorrow.”

“Hm...why?” She narrowed her eyes at him, lowering her tablet. “Who's coming?”

“That's none of your business.”

“Everything you do is my business, remember?” She teased, smiling cute at him.

“Will you just go?!”

“Ugh, fine! “ She rose both hands and sighed dramatically. “ I know, two is good, three is a crowd. Only when it's good too.”

“Go!”

Kasumi left and after spending some time making sure the living room looked decent enough to receive visits; he had to clean after Kasumi's chips and candy wrappers; he checked the hour on his phone. The sudden knock on the door startled him as fuck though.Such timing!

Shepard left the phone on the little coffee table and went to open the door. Kaidan stood before him, looking really...really good! Not that Shepard hadn't noticed how good he looked before, it's just...now he can let his gaze wander and not be mocked because of it.

“No one saw you...right?” John asked, closing the door behind Kaidan after he walked inside.

“I don't think so...who's the guy with the cap?”

“What? Joker hasn't gone home yet??”

Kaidan shrugged, smiling. “He gave me two thumbs up though, wonder what that means?”

“Me neither...i'll fire him in the morning.”

Shepard escorted Kaidan to the living room and gestured for him to take a seat. “Want something to drink?” Really. John hasn't behaved like this in a while, not even when he was after Liara. Why is he still nervous anyway?

“I'll have some beer. Canadian lager, if you have it.”

“You're a picky bastard, Alenko. Whisky it is.”

Kaidan laughed, making a mental note to bring some Canadian lager next time. “Nice place. I've seen it on the outside before, never imagined the interior would be like this. So very...you.”

“What's that even supposed to mean?” John asked, pouring two glasses of whisky by the bar.

“Means you have terrible taste in decoration and should let me teach you how to buy furniture. The couch's pretty comfy though.” Kaidan admitted with a smirky smile.

“Gee. Thanks.” John joined him on the couch and handed him one of the glasses. “Here, it's good scotch. You dare say anything bad about it and i'll throw you out the window.”

“The window?” The dark haired man laughed some, taking a sip from his glass.

“Doors are overrated.”

Both men actually ended up having a nice conversation. Something John never thought possible with the way Alenko used to trash him in public before and chase after him like a bee seeking honey. Yeah, he decided he liked this Alenko better.

“Anyway.” Kaidan placed the empty glass on the coffee table and scooted closer to John, moving a hand up his leg. “Since i don't think your bed will be as comfy as this couch, i'm going to fuck you right here.”

“Sure.” John smiled and after actually realizing what Kaidan just said, he rose a brow in disbelief. The hell did he just say??! “ What?” Yes, so very eloquent, John.

“Yeah.” Kaidan kissed him, afraid he'd change his mind or something, and when John slowly gave into it, he knew, he just knew this was going to be the first of many nights together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End** 8) Hope you liked reading this silly story of mine. Until the next one, folks!
> 
> Thanks very much for the comments and kudos btw <3


End file.
